The Loves of Percy Weasley
by Julu
Summary: “Perce, can I ask you a personal question?” George looked at the beer bottle in his hand and picked at the label. “Whatever happened between you and the other girl? You know, Penelope Clearwater.” Percy looked shocked. "You mean you don't know?" P/A&P
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy woke to the strands of pale gray light that filtered through the blinds of Audrey's flat. He was alone in her soft bed, his body half covered by the duvet. He could still smell her scent on the pillows and he hugged one closer as he squinted and tried to make out the blurry numbers on the alarm clock. It was after 10:00. He never slept this late. Well, he hardly ever slept this late. He had a vague memory of her leaving early this morning. She had said she would be back by lunch and he supposed he should be up and showered by the time she returned, instead of lounging here in this cocoon they had created.

He slapped his hand around the bedside table and found his glasses and the room came into clearer focus. The minute he got up he would have to go in that God-awful loo. Audrey's loo was so tiny that he couldn't stand up straight in the shower, the water was never hot - except in the toilet for some bizarre and uncomfortable reason. In truth, her flat was smaller and more run-down than his. Still he loved it here. He loved the yellow of her walls and the shelves filled with brushes and paints. He loved her drafting table beside the window and he loved the feeling of resting his chin on the top of her head and watching her sketch as the cool breeze blew through the window. He loved sitting on her floor and eating take out – she never cooked – and talking as the sounds of Diagon Alley vibrated below them. Most of all, he loved how they made love here, free and unafraid with nothing from the past to haunt them.

It was a bit of a shame, he thought. His flat wasn't cheap, but as the weeks passed he was finding that it was almost just an extra closet or a place to drop his unwanted files from work. This wasn't the way he had thought things would be – not that he was ashamed – it just wasn't what he had always pictured. In his childhood, he had imagined something much more formal, a slow and elegant courtship. But somehow after the war, the world of slow and elegant seemed long gone. Moreover, he couldn't bear to be away from her one moment more than necessary.

There was a tapping noise at the window. He sat up and saw a small grey owl sitting on the windowsill. He scooted toward her still holding on to the sheets and cracked the window so she could hop inside. She flew across the room, landing on Audrey's drafting table and surveying him snootily. "Alright, alright. I'm getting up," He grumbled as he reached for his shorts. Stumbling over, he retrieved the letter from the little owl's pouch. It was from Audrey.

_Percy,_

_The festival is great. Making lots of money off Muggles! Won't be home for a while, as things are busy. Love you terribly. We'll celebrate tonight and I promise to make it up to you._

_Audrey_

Percy sighed. One thing he loved about this girl was her work ethic. She was constantly working on some project and she treated money with the careful respect that his mother had taught him.

He was just shooing the little owl out the window when there was a knock on the door. Grabbing his clothes from the floor and his wand from the bedside table, he stumbled toward the door managing to get his pants up before doing a transparency charm on a small area at his eye level. He unlocked and opened the door when he saw George standing out in the hall.

"So have you just moved in with her?" George smirked.

Percy shrugged, "No not really."

"Right. So how many nights a week are you over here?"

"Don't know. Not keeping count."

George strode in and plopped down in the unmade bed. "I think you've moved in with her."

Percy sighed and headed for the loo, almost banging his head as he stepped inside. "And so what if I have?"

George groaned and then fell back into the pillows. "Where is she, by the way?"

"She's selling her art at a Muggle festival this weekend," Percy called from behind the door.

"She can't use magical painting on Muggle's can she?"

"No, she just sells plain old Muggle paintings, but if it's going well, she can make some good money."

George smirked. "So, she's out working and you're sleeping late this morning. That's a switch. Did you have a busy night, Percy?"

"I'm ignoring that."

George laughed and Percy ducked out from the bathroom still wiping his hands on a towel, and then pointed his wand at the coffee pot, which began to bounce on the stove as two mugs sailed down from the overhead cabinet. "So, George, to what do I owe the honor of you hunting me down at my girlfriend's flat?"

"Hey, who says I don't just want to visit with my older bro. You know, catch up on all the alluring details of his life?"

"Doubt it."

George paused and then stuck his hand down into the pocket of his orange cargo pants. "Lee Jordan had two extra tickets to see Puddlemere and Chudley play this afternoon. I wondered if you might want to go."

Percy smirked. "Me? Why didn't you invite Bill? Or Ron? Or Harry? Or…"

"They were all busy."

"So I'm your last resort."

"Pretty much," George nodded and took the cup of coffee that floated toward him. "It's okay. You're probably planning something with..um…' he snapped his fingers forgetfully.

"Audrey." Percy finished. "She'll be gone all day, so…"

"So?"

Percy looked over at his younger brother. He was getting better. It had been a long and painful year, but they were all getting better.

"So sure. Why not?"

**

The village of Puddlemere was a sleepy seaside town with a population of 72. There were four large wizard families who had multiple homes a short distance down the coast, each family having a separate little inlet where they docked their boats. The quidditch stands were unusual even for the wizarding world as they were built into the side of a cliff and Puddlemere home games always occurred out over the ocean with the waves pounding below. Few boats came near this dangerous stretch of water and those who did would not be able to see the crowds, though their ears might mistake the sounds of the crowds for a roar of waves on rocks.

The two brothers carefully navigated the wet wooden stairs that led them slowly down the side of the cliff. The day was hot and the spray of the ocean was cooling. The glare of the sun and the taste of the salt against their sticky skin seemed to call for extra bottles beer. They stood and cheered for Oliver who was put in as the reserve keeper after two hours and made the winning save for Puddlemere.

"I'm starving," George said as the crowd filed back up the steps or simply disappeared on the spot.

"Me too. There's got to be a pub around here somewhere," Percy said, as he did a quick drying charm on his soggy pants and shirt.

There was exactly one wizard pub in Puddlemere, _The Sailing Sieve_, and it was practically deserted, as crowds of fans seemed to be portkeying to friendlier drinking spots.

A surly fat wizard with a salt and pepper beard sat behind the bar and three old crones were playing cards at a table in the back. They all looked up and starred at Percy and George.

They nodded to the bartender and took a seat in a corner booth. The old man cleared his throat and an old woman with a dirty apron and tangled gray hair appeared at their table. She starred at them without saying a word.

"So," George smiled at her, "what's good to eat? My brother and I just came from the Puddlemere game. We could eat a hippogriff."

"Don't 'ave none 'ere, love," the woman replied. She was missing several teeth.

"You don't have food here?" Percy tried to clarify.

"Nyaah, don't 'ave 'ippogriff. Ministry 'o Magic said n'more to the 'ippogriff."

Percy and George looked at each other. "What do you have?" George asked slowly.

"Stew."

"We'll try that," said Percy quickly, "and why don't you bring us _four_ beers."

The stew was edible. Percy was pretty sure it was something out of a can. He was beginning to feel slightly light-headed from the beer and when the three card-playing crones disappeared, he and George were the only two in the pub.

"Perce, can I ask you a personal question?" George looked down at the bottle in his hand and picked at the label. "Whatever happened between you and the other girl?"

"What other girl?" Percy looked at him quizzically.

"You know, your old girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater."

Percy looked shocked. "You mean you don't know?"

George shook his head, "Well not really. I mean we always assumed…"

"That she dumped me?" Percy's voice was unemotional.

"Well," George shifted in his seat, "Fred and I had a bit of an argument, he felt that she dumped you and I said that I figured you were so wrapped up in the Ministry and your career that you dumped her. We never knew…"

"Fred was right," Percy said flatly. "It started that summer right after Hogwarts. It's all sort of a long story."

George looked around the deserted pub and shrugged. "I've got time."


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2

Percy smoothed his hair and checked his reflection in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies as he strode briskly down Diagon Alley, a bouquet of yellow roses grasped firmly in his right hand. Penelope would be meeting him soon and he had their evening completely planned. First he had a private parlor reserved at the Leaky Cauldron – he had arranged the works - a fire, candles, even a bottle of elfin wine with dinner. After dinner he planned a moonlit stroll down Diagon Alley, climaxing with a surprise excursion to a new snogging spot - now that he had his Apparating license, he could take her to a romantic spot down by the lake near the Burrow. He couldn't wait to tell her all about his interview with Mr. Bartimus Crouch. It was the exact department that he had wanted to work in and their conversation had gone splendidly, though it had lasted only about five minutes.

But beyond his career, he was hoping that once they were by the lake he might broach another subject that had been much on his mind of late. That was, the furthering of their relationship to "the next level". He had considered the subject at great length. In fact, he felt that he considered it multiple times every day. They were, of course, now legal adults and he had determined that there was nothing to be ashamed about in the expression of their mutual love, which was, of course, what they felt for one another.

Still, as confident as he felt that embarking on this new endeavor was natural and normal, there was another part of him that was scared shitless. It had been a month since he had seen her and they had both been so distracted with pursuing their respective career options that their letters had been short.

Tom, the bartender pointed him to the first private parlor on the left and the way he grinned and eyed Percy made him feel both embarrassed and disgusted. When he opened the door Penelope was already in the room, standing in front of the fire. The first thing he noticed was that she had cut her hair. It just skimmed the top of her shoulders. He didn't like it. Not at all.

"Penny, you beat me here!"

"Hello Percy. How have you been?" She looked down at the flowers in his hand and a strange expression came over her face. "Oh Percy, you shouldn't have. You are so sweet." She hugged him and then awkwardly kissed him on the cheek.

"You cut your hair."

"Oh yes. I thought I was ready for a change. It's a little more mature, I think."

"I suppose I will get used to it."

She smiled weakly and sighed. She was acting odd. Percy was aware that he was not the most sensitive man in the world. However, he could definitely tell that she was unusually nervous. She looked at him and there was something vulnerable and pleading in her eyes and if he wasn't mistaken her hand was shaking slightly. In a flash, it was clear to him, she was nervous in exactly the same way that he was. Of course she would be expecting changes in their relationship just as he was and for a girl as beautiful and innocent as his Penelope this would bring about a good deal of inner torment. Immediately, he realized that it was his job to put her at ease. He reached up and touched her shortened hair.

"You know what, I'm already used to it. It looks beautiful. You look beautiful, you are a sight for sore eyes Penny. I've missed you."

"Oh Percy, dear Percy." She took his hand, pulling it so that it was away from her face and body. "We need to talk."

He smiled and nodded back at her. "I know we do. I've been thinking the exact same thing. There's so much that's happening to us right now, so many huge decisions to make - life changing decisions."

"Exactly." She looked at him with a kind of awe and he felt a familiar swell of pride. He kept hold of her hand and pulled her to the love seat.

"Darling, I'm going through the same thing that you are going through. Our time at Hogwarts was wonderful…"

"It was wonderful, Percy. I'll never forget it..."

"But it's over now…"

"It is…"

"And it is time to move on to what is next for us. It's something that we have to consider carefully and deliberately. These aren't decisions to be made in haste."

"No, they're not…"

"The most important thing for us to remember is to be true to what is in our hearts." (This particular line he had actually planned. He was amazed at how well it worked because a slow tear began to trickle down her cheek.)

"Oh Percy, you are _so_ right. When something is right in your heart, you know it don't you?"

"You do."

"It's like suddenly a fog lifts and you just see your path and it's so clear and you just know, you know what you are supposed to be doing."

"You know for sure."

"Which is why I have to break up with you tonight."

There was a long pause where her words didn't make sense, as if for a brief moment she had spoken in another language and then his brain, translating the words, made him sure that he had misheard her.

"What did you just say?"

She looked at him, stood up quickly and began to pace. "I have to break up with you, Percy. It's killing me, because the last thing I want is to hurt you. I care about you so much. I want us to stay friends. I mean, you've been my friend for a long time. But there are some things about my life…well…it's time for us to both move on."

"Excuse me, did you just say you were breaking up with me?"

She crossed over to the elfin bottle of wine and poured two glasses, took a huge gulp of one and handed the other to him.

"Percy, there's no easy way for me to say what I'm about to say, and no easy way for you to hear it. There's somebody else."

The feeling of the black hole in the center of his body had spread now to his arms and legs and he felt as if he was listening to her from inside a glass box and as if all dimensions were somehow altered.

"He's a teacher at my father's school. He's so kind and funny and he's great with kids and there was just something between us. I can't explain it. It all happened so quickly and it was so passionate and…"

"I'm going to kill him."

"No Percy, please, please…I knew you would take this hard, but really Percy, you said it yourself, now that we are out of Hogwarts we have to move on and we have to think about what we want out of life and I'm not sure that you and I want the same things and I think that Jim and I do."

"His name is Jim? And he is a teacher in your father's school…wait…that means he's…"

"He's a Muggle, Percy."

Percy took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "Penny, I forgive you for this. It will be something difficult for us to get over, but all relationships require work. You will shortly come to your senses and…"

"Percy, you've been my best friend. I need to tell you something that I've never told anyone. The truth is that I don't _want_ to live in the magical world. I'm grateful that I'm a witch, but I'm grateful for my Muggle family and the world that is my home. And…well…sometimes…the magical world – it scares me a bit, Percy. Things there can be so…so…volatile…so unstable."

He looked up at her, anger building for the first time. "There is nothing in the magical world that is more unstable than any other world! Look, what happened to you with the Basilisk, was scary, but it turned out okay because magic can fix things, there are always antidotes and remedies and rules that protect people, just like in the Muggle world. I bet you, we have more ways to protect than Muggles do. Look Penelope, you are a witch. You always have been a witch and you always will be. Your family or the way you live or this Jim fellow, no one can change that."

She was crying much harder now and this only made him angrier. "I know," she whispered, "I'm glad I'm a witch, it's just that I belong…"

"You belong with me!"

She shook her head, "No Percy, not anymore. I'm so sorry…" She wiped her eyes with her hand and went to the roses on the table. "Thank you again for the flowers, I'll just take one, to remember all the good times, we've had."

He glared at her from across the room and the flower wilted in her hand. She sniffed and looked at him sadly. The tears were suddenly gone and she was standing a bit taller. "Goodbye Percy, and good luck."

She turned and crossed to the door, "Does he know the truth, Penny?" he called out, "Does he _really_ know you at all?"

She froze and turned back to him. "No," she said slowly, "he doesn't know - but he will - soon."

Percy smirked. "And if he doesn't believe you? Doesn't want you? What then?"

She was pale in the candlelight. "It's a chance I have to take, because…because I'm in love with him."

She shut the door and was gone.

**

The full moon shown on the surface of the lake and the reflection only made the night seem brighter. He sat on the twisted roots of an old oak tree that hid him in its enormous shadow. There was a part of him, deep down inside, that was crying, but no tears were coming from his eyes and no sounds from his throat. He felt a bubbling sense of panic that he needed to push down.

Overhead he heard a flapping of wings. A majestic eagle owl with a Ministry of Magic leg pouch swooped down to him and held out her leg. He carefully unrolled the parchment, stamped with an elegant and perfect seal. It was from Barty Crouch and it was the job offer. They wanted him. He would start in the morning.

**

"Ouch," George said. "That sucks, Perce. So that was the end of Miss Penelope Clearwater, eh?"

"Are you kidding? She may not have been present in the flesh, but it wasn't the end of her. It took a long time and some other women to finally..."

"Other women? This is getting interesting. You keep talking and I'm going to keep drinking," George said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3**

It was the day after the Yule Ball when Portia Forrester, the Ministry's Secretary of Finance stopped by his desk and smiled coolly. "How were things at Hogwarts, Percy?"

Percy met her gaze with confidence. She was one of the most powerful witches in the Ministry, and he knew that some people whispered her name for Minister of Magic after Fudge. She was known for her thoroughness and attention to every detail, something clear in her perfect professional attire. Percy couldn't help noticing the flowering scent of her perfume as she stood at the edge of his desk.

"Excellent Madam Forrester. I have just finished a report to Mr. Crouch outlining the evenings activities and reporting that the Ministry staged a successful event."

She nodded curtly and frowned. "Have you put together departmental financials for next year yet?"

Percy blushed. He had no idea how to handle budget figures for Mr. Crouch's department. "It's in progress, ma'am. I'm still um… tweaking it a bit."

"Do you think you could finish tweaking it today?"

"I'll do my best, Madam Forrester, I'll try to have it for you by the end of the day today."

She sighed, "That will do, I suppose. I'll come by and get it before I go home. What time do you get out of here?"

"Oh I usually work pretty late."

She smiled mildly. "Me too. See you later then." She turned and walked briskly out of the office, her black pumps clicking on the marble floors.

He worked frantically all day, skipping lunch. He pulled all the budgets for the past five years and charted them against each other. He searched the files for any unforeseen projects. He ran figures and checked his math multiple times. It was after 8:00 in the evening and the halls were silent when, once again, he heard the click of her heels and the door swung open. He had three copying quills putting the final ink on identical rolls of parchment.

She was carrying her work robe over her arm. She had on a crisp white cotton blouse with a knee length pin-striped skirt. Her blouse clung to the curves of her breasts and he couldn't help but notice the enticing flower smell once again.

She smiled as he pointed his wand at the parchment and it rolled and tied itself with a black ribbon. "Excellent. I'll take a look at this tomorrow," she said, stuffing it into her brief case. "Or…I could look at it now and we could grab some dinner. If you're hungry?"

She was looking at him as if it was nothing and a voice in his head was repeating: _Remain calm – cool – professional._

"Sure," he said, grabbing his cloak from the hook beside his desk. "Do you want to go to the Leaky Cauldron?"

She grimaced. "Oh let's not. Let's apparate somewhere. There's a place I like in Ewhurst Green. I think it would be better."

Percy wasn't about to argue with her choice of eating establishments. He couldn't believe his luck. The Secretary of Finance was asking him to go to dinner with her to talk business and look over his work. He was glad that he was Apparating so smoothly these days.

Ewhurst Green was a small village with a mix of wizard and Muggle cottages. The Dapper Dragon was an old fashioned thatch-roofed inn. Warm lanterns glowed on either side of the door and inside; candles lit the tops of a dozen or so small round tables.

"Give me your cloak and grab a table," Madam Forrester instructed. He started to sit at the table next to the window, but she caught his eye and frowned and he selected another at the back of the room. They both ordered dinner and drinks and then she unrolled his parchment. She asked a few questions about projects, nodded thoughtfully as she looked it over, then rolled it up and returned it to her bag. "It looks good, Percy. You've done an excellent job without old Crouch there to help you. Frankly, I don't know how you're pulling it off. How old are you?"

"I'm 18, Madam Forrester and thank you. I've found that it just takes hard work and organization."

She smiled. "Percy, when we're out at dinner like this, you can call me Portia. Of course not in the office, please. And you can stop calling me 'ma'am too. I'm not old enough to be your mother, you know."

"Oh no, I didn't think you were," he said quickly. His mind was racing. Was she implying that they were going to have dinner more than this one time? He was beginning to feel like he was on shifting sand.

She leaned forward and looked at him closely. He couldn't help noticing a tiny hint of lace on the bra behind the white cotton shirt. "Well, you're in over your head, that's for certain. But somehow, you're managing to stand up to it all. I like that. Tell me more about yourself, Percy Weasley."

He told her briefly about his experience at Hogwarts and his family. She nodded and began to ask questions. At first the questions were simple: how many brothers and sisters do you have? What was it like to be in such a large family? What were your favorite subjects at Hogwarts? But soon, he found that the questions were becoming more personal and he was slipping easily into answering every question she asked.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

He paused and he could feel himself blush. She raised her eyebrows. "Touchy subject?"

"Oh no. I don't. Not anymore. I'm too busy right now for relationships anyway."

"I see, but there was someone, I take it."

"There was, but we…umm…broke up several months ago."

She sighed, "It's probably just as well, my dear. Relationships are hard for people like us in the Ministry."

"People like us?"

"People who are young and ambitious and committed to getting to the top. You're right to say you don't have time for a relationship, you really don't. I know that I don't. Relationships just put extra responsibilities and worries on you, constantly thinking about another person's happiness or worrying about their approval, we don't have time for that."

He was wondering how old she really was, but he knew it was the height of rudeness to ask. "How long have you been at the Ministry…uh…Portia?''

"Fourteen years. I started out just like you, right out of Hogwarts," she winked, "that means I'm 32."

"Oh I didn't…"

"Don't lie," She laughed, "you were wondering weren't you?

"No, really I…"

"Percy, what house do you think I was in?"

"Oh I wouldn't have the slightest idea…"

"I was a Slytherin, but you see I'm a unique Slytherin in couple of ways. First, I'm not a pure-blood, like you. I'm half-blood. My mother raised me by herself. Secondly, and this is important: _I don't lie_. Lots of Slytherins will play fast and loose with the truth, but I believe it's much more productive to always just lay the facts out as they are. Usually, if you are assertive and honest, you end up getting what you want." She leaned in closer to him. "So, Percy, were you wondering how old I am?"

He felt completely numb. "Yes, I was."

"And why are you curious?" she whispered. He felt her leg brush up against his and he remembered the curve of her black heels. He glanced down; he could definitely see the white lace bra now. He had been blind to not notice immediately how sexy she was. Her brown eyes were shadowed by sharp black bangs across her forehead and her lips were full and red - but mostly, he was now aware that the body under the professional blouse and skirt would be perfect.

"I was…just…curious…I suppose."

She laughed and folded her napkin. "I think we're done here," she said standing up, "Percy, follow me."

Before he could say another word, she was at the door of the pub. He started to fumble with his money bag, but she waved at him from the door as if this was foolish. "I have a tab here, don't worry."

She was walking briskly down the cobble streets and he was almost running to catch up with her. She turned down a side street and they were in a row of neat townhouses with tidy steps and bright brass door knockers. She quickly climbed some steps and before he knew it the door was open and he had followed her inside. He had only a second for it to register that they were in a pleasant parlor with a fire in the hearth and then - she was kissing him.

His initial shock melted into something different as he fell backward against the wall. Her breasts were pressing into him and not knowing quite what to do, he did his best to kiss her back properly. His hands felt awkward but her body against his was encouraging, and by instinct, he felt one hand lower down to the round curve of her bum.

She broke away and licked her lips. "Welcome to my cottage, Percy. Have a seat and loosen your tie a bit, dear. I'm going to fix you a drink as I think we need to have a completely honest conversation."

He sat on one of her two sofas and she opened an armoire that he saw was well stocked with alcohol in a variety of decanters and bottles. His mind and body were in shock. He had just been snogged by a high ranking Ministry official and he had managed to grab her ass. He glanced at the ass as she reached for a crystal decanter on a high shelf. It looked just as good as it had felt. She turned and handed him a crystal glass filled with an amber liquid and a few ice cubes. "Are you afraid of me, Percy?"

That was a question he couldn't answer honestly. "_Should_ I be afraid of you?" he countered.

She laughed. "No, you shouldn't. The truth is, Percy, that I've had my eye on you for quite some time. I find you quite fascinating on a number of levels."

He gulped the amber liquid. It was sweeter than fire-whiskey but with the same burn. "I must say, Madame Forrester, I mean… _Portia_…you're becoming more fascinating by the minute."

She chuckled in her throat. "Yes, I suppose that I am." She poured a glass for herself, and then sat on the opposite sofa, eyeing him with a kind of cold detachment. It was as if he was in an interview for a position at the Ministry. "Percy, let's be completely honest here. Did you enjoy kissing me just now?"

"Well, it was a bit sudden and slightly nerve-wracking, but yes, I enjoyed it a great deal."

"And would you like to kiss me again?"

"Yes, I believe that I would."

"Is it fair to say that you find me attractive, Percy?"

He cleared his throat. "Oh I think that is _more_ than fair."

"But, aside from finding me attractive, you have no other feelings of a personal nature toward me?"

"I'm sorry, I don't follow."

She spoke a bit more slowly – as if searching for the appropriate words. "Well, you recognize feelings of a deeper personal nature, I gather, from your relationship with your past girlfriend and you don't have any of those feelings for _me_."

He took another sip of the amber liquid, which he was starting to feel like he could handle with more elegance. He was quickly starting to understand her meaning. "You're talking about love. I loved Penelope – or," he corrected himself mentally, "at least I thought I loved her.'

"And we don't love each other do we?"

"No?"

"Correct. The answer is - no, we don't. Let me explain some things to you, Percy. As I told you at dinner, relationships are messy, but at the same time, there are parts of relationships, I suppose you might say the most prurient parts, that I find are necessary in order to maintain appropriate work concentration and peak performance. Do you understand me?"

"An itch that it's best to scratch?"

She leaned back into the sofa and crossed her long legs. "You are a very intelligent boy – and very ambitious as well, which is part of the reason that you are an excellent choice for me. I appreciate your constant push for excellence and your eagerness to learn. As I said, I've been quietly watching you for quite some time and I find your qualities appealing." She paused and cocked her head, pushing her dark hair behind her shoulder. "The fact that you currently don't have a boss to worry about only makes matters less complicated."

"And if I'm not interested in this sort of arrangement."

"Then you are free to leave and I suppose I'll have dinner with Kresswell tomorrow night." She rolled her eyes and made a face.

"Does the morality of what you are suggesting to me not give you a moment of pause," Percy asked coolly.

She looked startled but then shrugged. "What's immoral? We're two adults and we've established that we aren't lying to each other. We will both understand the rules of our arrangement, which is that work is strictly professional and what happens in private is strictly private. Neither of us wants a blemish on our professional reputation and I believe that both of us are smart enough to make sure that one doesn't occur. Frankly, I find this far more moral than a dishonest affair with a Muggle man or one with some married bloke at the Ministry who is supporting little children. _Our_ arrangement can be _mutually_ beneficial."

She raised an eyebrow and he stared at her. His anger with Penelope surged through him and he set down the crystal glass and stood up. With every ounce of Gryffindor metal in his body he crossed over to her and purposefully looked down at the white lace bra. There was a long silence and then he reached down and unbuttoned another button exposing the curves of her breast. He reached out and traced his fingers over the white satin and lace.

"You like that, do you?" she whispered and he noticed that her breath had changed. He nodded slowly and she pulled him onto the sofa beside her, her lips climbing up his neck until she breathed against his ear, "Well begun, Percy."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 **

The next two weeks were the most productive ones of his life. He moved like wildfire in the ministry, managing international floo conferences and churning out multiple reports a day. He even found time to handle dinner dishes for his mum and rose early one morning to clear the path from the house to the barn of snow.

He never spoke to Portia at the Ministry and he was sure that not a soul suspected their secret meetings. At night he would lie in bed and think of her and the things she could do to his body. Sometimes he would imagine that Portia was Penelope doing those things to his body, and those were the sweetest fantasies, the ones he tried desperately to hold on to. Once, quite by accident, he called out Penelope's name when he was with Portia. He felt humiliated and, later, muttered an apology. Portia shrugged and patted his head. "Don't worry love, you don't think I'm thinking of just you all the time, do you?"

They met at odd times: occasional lunches, after work, even on weekends. Their time together was always brief and he tried to follow Portia's lead, using his time with her to clear his head, to focus his energy. But one day, when he was sitting in her bedroom unlacing his shoes, he thought to ask her a question.

"Portia, why don't we ever talk?"

"Talk, Percy? What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know - life, the Ministry, the future."

She sat down on the edge of the bed. "Percy, this has been working beautifully, for both of us, don't you think?"

He stiffened, "Yes. But I don't see why talking, just a bit, would hurt anything. You know a lot Portia, and I don't see why you couldn't teach me things other than, well…you know…the things you teach me."

She pulled pins out of her hair, letting long black tresses cascade over her shoulders. "I'm sure that's true, but talking increases emotional intimacy, Percy. And emotional intimacy leads to…that - thing - I don't like to talk about."

"Love? Listen Portia, I promise you – and I'm being one hundred percent honest – I don't love you. I just want to learn from you."

She looked at him with a sideways grin and groaned. "Oh you! You are a dangerous weakness of mine, I'm afraid. Okay, we can talk a little – maybe five or ten minutes afterwards – more than that and we might end up cuddling."

"And we know how you feel about that," he grinned as he undid his belt.

**

Talking with Portia consisted of his questions and her answers. Some days she was patient with his questions and some days she wasn't. Portia always made it quite clear when their rendezvous was over.

"_What do you think of Fudge?"_

"As long as he is in power and he likes me, then I like him. That's the rule of thumb, Percy."

"_What do you think of Dumbledore?"_

"_I'm not sure he would have been as great a Minister of Magic as everyone suggests. Do you really think he has the personality to handle it all?"_

"_Do you think I could be Minister of Magic one day?"_

"If you keep doing the things you are doing and if you are lucky. I think it takes a tremendous amount of hard work and a good bit of luck. Remember, when you see an opportunity, Percy, you have to take it. It might never come again."

"_Do you think Crouch has gone round the bend?"_

"_I don't know and I don't care. You shouldn't either. As long as he is gone it is better for you."_

"_Why did my father never get any farther in the Ministry?"_

The day he asked this question, Portia was close enough to him that she could run her fingers in his hair, something that she occasionally enjoyed and which was as close to cuddling as she ever allowed herself. She rose up on her pillow and looked at him with a kind of pity. "I know of at least two times in the past fourteen years when your father had a chance to move up. But the truth is, he never really wanted to do anything except what he is doing. Your father wasn't great at playing the Ministry game, if you know what I mean."

He thought about this answer later. If only his father had tried a bit harder, been a bit more ambitious, played the game like Portia said. How would his life be different? How would all of their lives have been different?

**

Spring came and the snow began to melt. The entire Ministry came down with a bout of Blue Hag Flu. He was forced to stay home for three full days, his body so weak he could barely stand. He would shake with cold and then sweat until his sheets were wet. His mother kept him covered in soft blankets and fussed over him, wiping his forehead with cold cloths and pumping him full of chicken soup laced with magical Kelpie milk. Finally, he made it back to the Ministry only to find so much work piled on his desk that it looked like he was three weeks behind instead of three days.

He saw Portia in the lift with Brian Parsons and Edna Turnblatt. She looked horrible; so horrible that he had to speak. "Excuse me, Madam Forrester, but are you feeling well?"

She shot him daggers, but then she paled again, "I'm fine Percy…I just need to sit…"

And with that, she started to crumple. Edna Turnblatt covered her mouth with a handkerchief then started to screech, "Good Lord, she's going to faint in here!" Brian Parsons stood there gaping at her and looking useless. Percy scooped her up in his arms and she was far too light. The doors to the lift opened on the atrium and he marched her to the floo fireplaces, people turning and pointing as he carried her.

"No, Percy, no…" she muttered. She had broken out in a cold sweat and her head turned from side to side.

"Hush," he whispered.

Ludo Bagman came running up to him. "What's happened to Portia?"

"She just fainted on the lift. She's got the flu, I'm afraid."

"Oh my, you can take her to my office to recover, if you like."

"No," he said a bit too quickly. "I think it's best for her to get home. She's probably contagious."

"Of course," Ludo took a step backward. "Do you know where she lives?"

"Well, I…"

Her eyes fluttered open again and she looked at him as if she was seeing him for the first time. "Percy," she whispered reaching lovingly toward his cheek, "You – you-"

"Ewhurst Green. You told me in the lift, Madam Forrester." He looked at Bagman and made a bit of a face. "Must get her home quickly, I'm afraid."

"Absolutely," Bagman shuddered, "Get going there, boy!"

Flooing with her was horrible and she threw up afterwards. He cleaned her up and took off all her clothes. She was crying, something he had never seen her do. "You're going to be okay, Portia," he said as he pulled a nightgown on her. "We'll get you into bed and get some potions in you. It will all be over, before you know it." He covered her with blankets to try and stop the shaking.

"Percy," her voice was small and weak, "please don't leave me."

He gently brushed the black bangs back from her pale face. "I'll stay for a while," he said.

She drifted in and out of consciousness, occasionally calling out his name. At one point, as he was mopping her forehead she groggily opened her eyes and looked at him. "I love you, Percy," she whispered. "Honestly, I do."

"You're sick, Portia," he answered.

She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. He knew then that it was over between them.

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! For those who are curious, my story _The Long Weekend_ shows how I see Percy and Audrey meeting.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5**

The goodbye letter from Portia was curt and to the point. Things had gone too far and become too dangerous for them both, she said. She was right, of course and he felt a sense of relief, in many ways. He vowed to, once again, dedicate himself to work and to the Ministry.

He continued his weekly letters to Mr. Crouch. The letters had become shorter as the months had passed and Mr. Crouch's replies had become almost bizarre. He didn't have time to be concerned. As May approached he was working 14-hour days. He was frustrated and irritable and on a gray and overcast day he decided to take a stroll down Diagon Alley in order to clear his head.

He saw her in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies. She had her back to him, her arm entwined with another man whose wide eyes and stunned expression were sure signs of an out of place Muggle. There was a split second where he wasn't sure what to do. Did he want to see her or not? And then it was too late. She turned and, as always, the red hair gave him away, even on the opposite side of the street.

"Percy?" He saw her lips move and he forced a fake smile.

She whispered in the man's ear and he looked at Percy more directly. She called his name out and waved and they met in the middle of the street.

"Hello Penelope."

"Percy, it's been a long time. How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you. Great actually. Terribly busy at the Ministry."

"That's so good. Oh Percy, this is Jim Martin."

The man extended his hand. "How do you do?" he said pleasantly.

"Fine, thank you. It's nice to meet you." Percy shook his hand and took the measure of him. He wasn't extraordinarily handsome, as Percy had expected. In fact, Percy surmised that _he_ was slightly taller. The man did have an easy smile that reminded him of Bill and some sort of quiet confidence that he supposed must come with being older and having the girl.

"Well, isn't this funny?" Penelope said nervously. "Imagine, we pick this day to come to Diagon Alley and who should we run into?"

"Yes, quite a coincidence," Percy said.

There was an uncomfortable silence and then Jim Martin chimed in. "Everything's just fascinating here. I keep asking Penelope about showing me this Hogwarts place that you two went."

Penelope laughed. "I explained about how that would be hard, of course. Hard to see Hogwarts, you know."

"Yes, Jim," Percy kept his eyes on Penelope, "certain places in the magical world are hidden more deeply."

There was a crack of thunder and rain began to pelt down on them in well-spaced but heavy droplets. Penelope fumbled with a large purse on her shoulder. "I should have guessed it would rain today. I brought an umbrella somewhere in here."

"Allow me," Percy lifted his wand and used his best magic. The raindrops came together in a perfect shimmering umbrella. It sparkled like a crystal prism with rainbow hues. He handed it to Penelope and opened a black umbrella over his own head. Jim looked up at the umbrella in amazement. "That will stay with you until the sunshine hits it," Percy said. "It was nice to see you both. Have a nice visit around Diagon Alley."

He was almost half a block away when he heard his name.

"Percy, wait!"

She was running toward him in the rain, her curls drenched and her cheeks bright. Suddenly she was under the umbrella with him, the rain pounding down on both of them.

"Percy, I just had to know. Are you really okay? Is everything really good?"

Somehow in the torrent of rain they were completely alone and she was so close to him, warm and wet as she looked up at him with hopeful eyes. He knew he would remember the moment forever, the way the rain made tiny tracks across her forehead, the sweet and familiar way she smelled, the way he longed to kiss her and the sure certainty that filled him that he would never ever have her again.

"Of course. Things are really good, excellent in fact. Really, Penelope."

She smiled and radiated happiness. "I knew it!" she said grabbing his hand. "I knew it, Percy! You see everything's going to work out! We're both doing the things we're supposed to be doing and it's going to work out for both of us. I'm so happy for you."

"And I for you. You best get back over to Jim. He looks a little lost without you."

She looked back and smiled fondly. "He's such a dear. It's hard for him, sometimes, you know."

"I'm sure it is."

"I'm really glad I saw you, Percy. Please take care." She kissed him on the cheek and then she was running back through the rain, laughing with the man under the crystal umbrella who held his arm out and ran to meet her. They both waved and Percy lifted his hand in return. There was a flash of lightening and then they were gone.

"Goodbye, Penelope," he said softly.

When he returned to the office, he found five Aurors going through his files and the Minister of Magic sitting at his desk. "Have a seat, Weasley. There's some serious news we need to discuss about Barty Crouch."

**

He saw Portia at his hearing, her black eyes were misty when she looked at him and then she walked away. His father barely spoke to him and his mother wouldn't leave him alone. He kept himself shut in his room, where he was haunted by panic-stricken dreams of Portia in a wedding dress or Penelope in a coffin. He had angry fantasies of killing Jim Martin and he thought he might be losing his mind.

It was a clear summer night in July when he sat on the end of a bed in a room at the Leaky Cauldron. For the first time, in a long time, he felt a sense of peace. He was going to start over and this time, he would be completely on his own.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 **

George shook his head and stretched back in his pub chair. "And so you went to work for Fudge. God, we hated you. I couldn't understand how you could just walk out on us like that."

"I really left weeks before the fight...in my mind, at least. Audrey says I was hating myself, trying to become a different person. I don't know if that's true. She gives me more credit, sometimes, than I deserve."

"She loves you, that girl."

"Crazy, huh?"

"Yep. So what happened after that? Was there more sex at the Ministry?"

"No. Not for a long time, but there _was_ someone else special. There was Felicia O'Connor."

"Who was she?"

Percy chuckled, "Fee was something different. She was a friend."

**

Fudge was tense.

"The reporter from the Daily Prophet will be here at 5:00, Weasley and I don't want to see him. Give him the prepared statement regarding Dumbledore's whereabouts. We still don't know where he is. Other than that, I have no comment."

He slammed the door to his office and Percy took the statement, which said nothing and placed it in a round tube to hand to the reporter when he arrived. When the receptionist buzzed him that the reporter was there, he sighed and spoke into the tip of his wand. "Send him back."

The door opened and a girl about his age stood in front of him. She had short red hair that was cut almost like a boy's and while her dark brown eyes were surrounding by thick feminine lashes, she was still tall and angular, just as he was. But the most remarkable thing was that she stood in front of him wearing his jacket, the exact same brown herringbone with the same exact vest. They gaped at each other for a moment looking each other up and down. They could have been twins. She gathered herself and quickly stuck out her hand.

"I'm Felicia O'Connor from the Daily Prophet."

"Percy Weasley, Junior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic."

"Right," she cleared her throat nervously, "I think I have an appointment to ask the Minister some questions regarding the disappearance of Albus Dumbledore."

"The Minister has a prepared statement for you, Ms. O'Connor," he said handing her the tube with the roll of parchment."

"I wanted to ask him some other questions."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen today."

"Where is he?"

"He's unavailable."

"Is he through that door?"

Percy stood and drew his wand, "Frankly, Ms. O'Connor, I don't know if he is or not, but if you try to go through there I'll have to hex you."

She took a long look at him, her cheeks turning bright red and then snorted and stamped her foot. "Oh bloody hell, this is just my lousy luck. Well what's in this damn statement you've drafted? Probably not shit." She ripped open the tube and then reached in her pocket for a pair of reading glasses. She looked at him in embarrassment as she put them on and then they both broke into laughter.

An hour later they were in the Leaky Cauldron with two pints in front of them. "It's a man's coat, you know." Percy said.

"I know it's a man's coat. Sometimes I like to wear men's clothing."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just always have. But I tell you what, seeing your ugly mug today has made me certain that I'm glad I'm not a man."

"Really, I've never had a problem attracting girls," he shot back.

"Me neither."

He looked at her quizzically and then looked down at his pint. "Oh. I'm beginning to see."

"Had to paint you a picture, did I? Does it bother you?"

He thought about this for a bit. It did bother him on some level, but she seemed friendly and honest, and he was in short supply of honest friends. Thinking back on Portia, who was he to judge? "I think I was just raised in a sort of sheltered way."

Felicia took a long drink. "My family hates it. Hates me. They disowned me about a year ago."

"Well, there's another parallel," he said sadly, "_I_ disowned my _family_ almost a year ago."

"You disowned them? Why?"

"I can't talk about it. We just had differences. Trouble is, I'm beginning to think that they were right and I was wrong. Maybe your family knows they were wrong too, maybe if you went back to them…"

"Never," she said with steely grit. "I'll never forgive them."

He sighed. "And my family will never forgive me."

**

She came to him first the night the news broke.

"Percy is it true?"

"Get inside," he said yanking her arm and locking the door behind her. "This is friends, right? Off the record?"

"Of course."

"Yeah, it's true. He's back."

She stomped around the flat cursing.

"Shut up, Fee. You aren't helping matters."

"Your boss is out. You know that don't you? They'll never let him stay on after this."

"Oh God," he sunk onto the sofa, held his head in his hands and started to rock back and forth.

She sank down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Breathe, Percy."

"I've lost my family, I've lost the only woman I've ever loved, I've lost my reputation and I'm about to lose my job."

She patted him on the back and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You forgot to say you also lost your virginity."

He took her in his arms and they lay together holding each other. "What's going to happen to us, Fee?"

"I don't know, Perce, we're two screwed up people who work for two screwed up institutions."

"Do you think we should chuck it all and just run away together?"

"What? And have majorly screwed up babies? No, Perce, don't think that's gonna work."

"We're going to have to both get dressed and go into work, you know."

She nodded against his chest. "I know, but for a little while, would you mind if we just stayed like this."

They didn't move for almost an hour.

**

There was a chiming sound coming from Percy's pocket. "Hold on George, I bet that's Audrey," he said reaching down and pulling out a small gold object that looked like a round pocket watch. He flipped it open and George could hear a faint female voice coming from inside. Percy stood and walked a few tables away.

_- Hey._

_-I'm with George. We went to see a Quidditch game._

_-Yeah, that's what I said._

_-I know. I know. I know._

_-Listen, I'll be home later._

_-No, I won't. Promise._

_-Me too. _

_-Be careful. Okay, bye._

He went back and sat down with George again. "Sorry about that. She's still not home yet, so we have a bit more time."

George put his head to his forehead and sighed. "Whew, that's a relief. I was worried about Audrey's schedule," he shook his head as he snorted sarcastically. "So back to you and this Fee girl, you were pretty tight for a while, huh?"

"I suppose," Percy answered. "She was there during the worst parts of it all."

**

"Merry Christmas, Perce."

She was standing at his door with a present. She had on pencil thin blue jeans and an over-sized sweatshirt. He left it open and then staggered back into his kitchen.

"You look like hell," she said shutting the door behind her. "What's happened to you?"

"I hate Christmas," he answered. "I don't even believe in God, why should I have to endure Christmas."

"What happened today?"

"I went home."

"Oh bugger. What happened?"

"The Minister came by and I…I didn't have any choice really…and I … oh it doesn't matter."

"We don't have to talk about it."

"Thanks."

"Why don't you open up that present?"

He pulled back the wrapping paper to find the most beautiful chocolate cake he'd ever seen.

Fee was pulling forks from the drawers. "We're going to both eat that damn thing until we want to throw up."

She put the cake on the coffee table, handed him a fork and plopped down on the floor.

"No plates?" he asked.

"No, we're just going to dig the hell in."

"I have something for you too." He handed her a package and she ripped into it.

"Oh Perce, it's a self-writing quill, this is too expensive. How did you ever…"

"It's the only present I bought, Fee. It wasn't that big a deal. Look closer, there's something else in there."

She shook out the tissue paper in excitement, but her shoulders drooped with disappointment when a tiny tube fell in her lap. "Lipstick?"

"Yes. Pale pink," he sat down cross-legged across from her and stuck his fork into the cake. "You should try just a little," he said with his mouth full, "Maybe then that girl, Dreena, would notice you."

"I'd look stupid."

"You're wrong, Fee. You're really sort of pretty."

She sighed in exasperation. "Well, thank you for the Quill and I'll think about this stuff."

"Your welcome. There's something else I have to show you." He pulled something out of his back pocket and slid it across the table to her. It was a cream-colored envelope with elegant black ink across it. Fee, opened it gingerly and read, then put it back and laid it on the table.

"When did you get Penelope's wedding invitation?"

He put his fork down and stared down at the cake. "Yesterday morning. It's not like I'm surprised, you know."

"Percy, you have to let her go."

"I have let her go. She's gone."

"You still haven't really let her go, Perce." The weight of the day became too much and tears started to track down his face. She reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "Oh Percy, one day, this will all be over and the perfect girl is going to come along for you. She's just going to appear one day – poof – there she'll be. Why she's out there now, somewhere, just waiting on you. You've got to stay strong, Perce. You've got to believe."

The tears were rolling fast now and he let them fall. "I want to believe, Fee. I want to but I can't any more. I don't know how."

She moved over and hugged him tight. "Damn it, I love you, Perce. You always manage to make me feel better about myself." He laughed and cried harder on her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading! I'm going to post the last two chapters together, so that you can have a nice read through to the end. I love to get your reviews - it's like a little present to hear reader's voices. Thanks again for your support and I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 7**

After the Ministry fell they decided to move-in together. It was safer not to live alone. Dreena disappeared and Fee cried a lot. The Daily Prophet was almost as bad as the Ministry and Percy worried that Fee would get herself killed. For the first week, he offered to let her have the bedroom every night and she refused, saying that she liked the sofa better. After a week, he figured she must be telling the truth and so he stopped asking. Their lives fell into a sort of quiet routine. Every day they would face work and then regroup at night, huddling next to the wireless and listening for Fred and George's reports.

Sometimes, they barely spoke to one another. Percy would make an excuse and shut the door to his bedroom. Fee would curl up on his sofa with headphones over her ears.

It was early October when the thing he feared the most happened. He saw _her_ name on the morning list.

_Penelope Clearwater Martin, Mudblood and Muggle Whore, exterminate on sight._

He calmly got up from his desk and walked to the men's loo and threw up. Sitting on the cold floor with his head against the toilet seat, he made up his mind. His life was worthless, and he didn't care if he lived or died. He had to try to save her.

He sucked the vomit into his wand then marched back to his desk.

"Good God Weasley, what on earth is wrong with you?" Thickness boomed at him as he leaned over into his trash can. The vomit coming out of the wand.

"I'm so sorry, Minister. I don't know. Must have been something bad in the cafeteria or maybe it's that Blue Hag Flu again."

"We can't have that! Clean up and get the hell out of here, for goodness sake. The Ministry practically shut down over that one!"

He took the phone booth lift out onto the street and hailed a taxi.

Wands could be handy things. The taxi driver seemed only too happy to wait on him as he ran into the Leaky Cauldron. It seemed to take forever to make his way down Diagon Alley all the way to Gringotts. He wondered if the goblins would find his actions suspicious and report him. He felt it was a chance he had to take.

The ride south to Penelope's village took almost two hours, but he knew it was safer than to risk an Apparition in an all Muggle village. The Ministry might track the magic. Penelope would know not to use magic. He was sure that was how she had lasted as long as she had.

The school was new and modern and, fortunately, not too large. He managed to slip by the distracted receptionist and wandered down the hall peeking in classroom windows until he finally saw Jim Martin standing at a blackboard.

The man panicked when he saw Percy, trying to ignore him at first and going over to his desk and shuffling papers.

"Mr. Martin, there's a man in the hall for you," a little boy called out.

"I see that, Andrew," he slipped out into the hall and closed the door behind him. "Why are you here? You need to leave immediately," he hissed at Percy.

"I've come to tell you that Penelope is in serious and immediate danger. You need leave the country, right now."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"No. You've got to listen to me. They're coming for her and they will kill her. You don't have time to waste. I brought you this." Percy handed him the envelope with the wedding invitation.

Jim was pale as he looked at what was in his hand. "There must be a thousand pounds in here. We don't need your money."

"Please take it, I know you _do_ need it and you don't have time to worry about money. Go to that air place that you Muggles fly from and go far far away. They won't follow her outside of England."

Jim Martin looked at him and his eyes narrowed, "How do I know this isn't a set up? She says you work for them now. She says we can't trust you."

Percy felt as if he'd been hit in the face with a bat. He pushed Martin up against the wall. "You have to believe me, because I don't want her to die. She's right, I wasn't someone she could trust, I've made a mess of everything in my life and I didn't deserve her. You deserved her, now please, I'm begging you, please go and protect her." Percy reached in his vest and pulled out his wand, Martin opened his mouth to scream, but Percy quickly clamped his hand down over the man's mouth. "Take it. You take the wand," he said releasing his grip.

"What? Why are you giving me this?"

"It's absolutely imperative that you not use magic unless you have to. But…if you have to…use my wand instead, it will track to me and that might save you. Besides, Penelope will know I'm telling the truth when she sees it."

"Won't you need it?"

"Well, don't keep it!" Percy snapped. "Send it back when you are safe. She'll know how to get it to me."

A bell rang and students filed out of classes and into the hall. "Go, Jim, please. It might already be too late."

He watched from his cab as Jim Martin walked out of the school got in his car and drove away. He prayed for the first time in a long time that he had done enough.

When Fee came home that night, she found him sitting in the dark looking out the window of the flat. His wand was lying across his lap.

"Are you okay, Percy?"

"She's gone Fee. I let go of her and she's gone away." He grabbed her hand and squeezed. "It's real this time -- and it feels good."

**

It was some time after Christmas when he first began to suspect that something wasn't right. He had seen the fat black cat several times, before it registered with him that perhaps that was odd. When he glimpsed the cat in the hall outside the flat, he was sure. Someone was spying on them. He locked the door and paced over the wooden floors. It wasn't blood status; Fee was a pureblood too. Most likely they were coming after him to get at his family. He knew nothing of them and he made a point to know nothing.

He paced until Fee walked through the door and swung her satchel to the floor. "Has anything unusual happened at work lately?" he said.

She shrugged, "No, it's the same normal horrible with the same normal bastards."

He was trying to decide what to tell her when there was a knock on the door. He grabbed her by the arm and she had her wand in her hand before he could blink. The knock came again, he shook his head at her and they stood frozen with their wands at the ready. And then a small voice called out.

"Fee, open up. It's okay, it's me."

Her jaw dropped and she lowered her wand. Percy felt a mounting sense of panic. "It's Dreena, Percy!" She turned to the door. "Dreena? Is it you?"

"Yes. Open up quick."

"NO!" Percy yelled, but it was too late she was at the door and when it swung open there was no one there.

"Stupify!" Percy shouted, but it was too late, there was a loud bang and he was thrown against the wall, Fee was screaming and other voices were yelling. He yelled for Fee to get down and then she was screaming, "Stop! Stop! Everybody stop!"

He realized there were two other people in the room now. Fee was helping a huge wizard with jet black hair to the sofa and a waifish girl with tangled brown hair was cowering in the corner. He stood and watched her as she gently sat the man down and then crossed the room to the girl.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

The girl nodded, her lip quivering and then they were in each other's arms and tears were pouring down Fee's face. "Percy," she said in a choked voice, "this is Dreena and that…" she nodded toward the man on the sofa who was mopping his sweating brow with a red handkerchief, "that's my dad."

**

"I don't understand," Percy stammered.

"Percy," Fee looked at the floor and bit her lip, "there's something about my family that I never told you. They're rich - like, big, American, Texas-sized rich. I never thought it mattered, to tell the truth, but I guess…" she shrugged and looked over at her father.

"Damnation, Felicia. I've been searching high and low for you. Took me forever and a whole pile of money to find your um…friend… there. This artic hell-hole is crawling with crazy people. Now you and your friends get your stuff and we're going to portkey out of here."

"No Daddy, I can't go, I've got to stay here."

"Stay here?! Are you nuts?! The damn evil bastards are out of control over here. They would have killed that little girl over there if I hadn't used a whole mess of magic to find her. You ain't got a dog in this fight over here, Felicia. You just need to get home."

"I thought I didn't have a home," Fee said coldly.

There was a long silence, Mr. O'Connor's face hardened for a moment and then he swallowed. "We were wrong, Felicia. I can't say I understand it, but you're my baby girl and your mom and I, we love you. Come home and bring your friends where they'll all be safe."

"Oh Daddy…" She threw her arms around him and he smiled and patted her hand. After a moment she turned and crossed to Percy, her face contorting helplessly as he took her hands.

"You know I can't go, but you've got to," he said.

She squeezed her lips together. Her nose was running and a hard sob caught in her chest as she nodded bravely.

Percy forced a smile. "You know, I have a dog – what was it your father said?'

She let out a wet and messy laugh, "A dog in the fight."

"That's right," he pulled her up against his chest, "Well, I have a whole pack of them."

"I know, but I don't want to leave you. I don't know what to do."

"I do. You have to go. Your father's right. I'll be okay, Fee. I promise."

"You promise?"

"Absolutely."

She looked up at him, "You really are brave, you know that don't you?"

He smiled and ran his fingers against her cheek. "And you really are beautiful," he answered, "inside and out."

They stared at each other and then they leaned together and gently brushed their lips together. He didn't understand how it could be right but somehow he knew it was. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Fee."

"I'm so damned confused!" Mr. O' Connor was on his feet. "What the hell is going on? Are you with her or with him? I don't get it!"

They all laughed and Fee took Dreena's hand. It's okay Dad. It looks more confusing than it is. Percy and I, well, we're just friends. We're 'forever friends'.

The portkey whisked them away. Fee was watching him, smiling and then in the blink of an eye, she was gone. He was alone - again.

And yet for the first time, in a very long time, he didn't _feel_ alone. Somehow his heart was stronger. Fee O'Connor had made him whole.

**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

So," George said, "that was it? They were all gone: Penelope, Portia, Fee?"

"They were gone," Percy nodded. "And I think you know the rest of the story. I started to communicate with Aberforth. He told me about the Battle." He took a drink of his beer. "And that was it."

"And a month later, you met Audrey?"

"That's right, she appeared just like Fee said she would."

"What happened to all of them, Percy?"

"Well, Jim Martin took me at my word and got Penelope as far away as he could. Last I heard they were living in Johannesburg. I doubt I'll ever see either of them again. Fee went back to America. I got a letter from her last week. She and Dreena have moved to California and she's found a job with a wireless network there. She loves it. And Portia…" He paused and his lips pinched together as a pained expression crossed his face. "Portia's dead."

George didn't say a word.

"I found her body after the final battle. She tried to fight the Death Eaters." Percy sighed, "You know, George, it wasn't entirely Portia's fault…the way she was. Someone hurt her once, hurt her so badly that she could never get over it. I hope I never find the man who hurt her that way."

They walked down the windswept street in silence. The hustle of the Quidditch game was over and there was an easy silence between them. They walked until the road turned to dirt and then followed it into up to a meadow that topped the cliffs over the sea. From this view the waves of ocean looked like lines of white lace racing over blue velvet and the sky stretched until they could see the curve of the earth.

"I want a new place to live, Perce. Some place where I can start fresh on my own." George said quietly. "And I'm going to call on Angelina Johnson. Ask her out on a date. What do you think?"

"A date?"

"Yeah, you know that thing that people do who have normal relationships?"

"I vaguely remember those."

"You should keep moving forward too, Percy. We all should."

**

"Good for George!" Audrey was sorting laundry on the top of the drafting table as Percy sat on the bed and told her about his day with his brother. "He sounds like he's really doing better, Percy."

"Yeah, today there were moments when he seemed just like his old self to me. Sometimes, he would lapse into that quiet stuff, but for the most part, it was the normal old George. I still worry about him though, do you think it's wise for him to be all alone?"

Audrey shrugged and sat down next to him. "He's 21 years old. I know he's been through hell, but the truth is we all have. He's a strong guy and he's going to be okay."

Percy nodded and looked at his beautiful girlfriend. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun and lots of gold tendrils were falling on her neck and beside her ears. She was wearing one of his old white dress shirts that was now too ragged for work. He knew it covered her slender arms and her small perfectly shaped breasts. He pulled her body up against his and she easily fell into his arms, her blue eyes softening behind her wire framed glasses. "I don't know how I could have coped with the past year, all alone."

She smiled, "We got lucky, finally."

"Finally," he repeated running his hand under the shirt and hooking his fingers on the elastic of her panties.

"You're getting frisky kind of early tonight, I haven't finished the laundry," she giggled.

"Leave it 'til tomorrow," he whispered. He wanted to undo the buttons of the shirt and worship every inch of her body. She sighed and kissed him back and then they were quickly naked and wrapped in each other's arms. This was different than all the others. This was right.

"Darling?"

"Yes?"

"What if George moved into my flat?"

She was quiet, with her head against his chest. "Go on, what are you thinking?"

"What if George moved into my flat and we moved in together? What if we were together forever?"

She laughed out loud, "There's a word for that, you know."

He turned and faced her, "All I know, is that in my dreams, there is only one girl who I'm supposed to be with. And it's you Audrey. Any other girl and the dream is wrong."

"Then take me out for dinner tomorrow night and ask me what you really want to ask me."

He pondered this for a moment. They were talking casually about the biggest decision of their lives. Was this how these things happened?

"Audrey, I've made so many mistakes in the past, what if I mess up with you."

Her eyes were misty and she reached up to run her fingers through his hair. "Well, that's a chance I'll have to take, because…because I'm in love with you."

He looked at her, the moonlight casting a soft glow through the window blinds. She was the woman he respected and admired, his lover, and his forever friend. She was everything he ever wanted or needed.

Tomorrow would be a wonderful day.


End file.
